Pina Coladas
by Alewndrina
Summary: Oneshot. When Draco gets bored in his marriage, he responds to a very interesting Personal Columns ad, where he meets a surprising woman.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy's favourite pastime was to read the paper. He loved the smell of paper - his wife had gotten him a gag present for their first wedding anniversary; perfume that smelled like a newspaper. When he got home from a hard day at the office he liked to just sit and read the paper while his wife cuddled up beside him, reading a novel or twirling his hair.

He hated it when she twirled his hair. He hadn't at the beginning - when they first got married he'd quite liked it. Now, however, she did it every day and it drove him crazy. There were other little things that bugged him about his wife too, like the fact that she would chew on quills. Once she had chewed on a quill so much that it broke, but that wasn't really the annoying part – what was annoying was when she put it back on the desk. It was broken, it didn't need to be put on the desk - it did need, however, to be put in the dustbin. There were many other little quirks about his wife that irked him, but he ignored them and concentrated on her good habits.

It took Draco about a month to realize that they were living in the same old dull routine day in and day out. Every morning, his wife would wake him up on her way to the shower. When she got out he would get in, while she fixed herself up in the mirror. They both left for work at 8:30am. They got home around the same time every day - 6:00pm, although occasionally one of them would come home late. Then every Saturday evening they would both go over to his wife's parents' house for dinner with all her brothers, their wives and children. The two of them were always there - they had never missed one Saturday. Then every Sunday evening, Draco's mother insisted that he and his wife be present at her house for dinner, and they never missed one of those dinners either.

Draco had taken over his father's company after the final war, and Malfoy Holdings was one of the biggest companies in both the wizarding and non-wizarding worlds. His wife was a doctor at St. Mungo's.

Draco's only escape was when he went out with his best mate, Thomas Oxford, at a bar called O'Malley's. He never went there with his wife; she wasn't a big fan of bars and she didn't even know it existed. Thomas Oxford owned the Muggle university, Oxford - his father had handed it down to him before passing away with cancer, and although he was only twenty-seven, Thomas was one of the richest men alive (along with Draco).

One evening Draco came home early from work after his company had had a considerably good day. He walked inside, pulled off his shoes and socks, and then headed to the kitchen. He went to pick up the paper from the windowsill, but it wasn't there. He then wandered into the front room, thinking that his wife might have put it by his chair – but it wasn't there either.

'Sweetheart, are you home?' Draco called. There was no answer.

Instead of staying at home, he left his wife a note telling her that he was going out with Thomas and that he would be back later. Instead of going to see Thomas, however, he went to the local café. He walked in, and as soon as he entered he picked up the paper and went to sit in a corner booth, ordering a tall black coffee, double sugar.

In Draco's opinion, the worst section of the paper was the Personal Columns. There was never anything interesting in them, but he did read them occasionally for a good laugh. Today, however, he was frustrated – a perfect day had ended on a bad note because his paper hadn't shown up – so didn't read them.

When he had finished with the paper, he finished off his coffee before getting up to leave the café. He paid for the paper and his coffee and walked out the door.

When he got home, his wife was waiting for him in the front room.

'Where did you go?' she asked.

'The coffee shop around the corner, can you believe that the 'Daily Prophet' forgot to deliver our paper today?'

She stared at him, 'So you went out to read the paper? Did you read anything interesting?'

'No, not really. Well there was an article on Season's Manor – it was pretty interesting,' Draco said. 'Here check it out.' Draco tossed the paper to her.

She grabbed the paper and walked into the kitchen.

Draco stared at his wife, watching as she threw the paper into the dustbin under the sink. His wife was a particular creature – firstly, she was a woman; secondly, she liked doing work – after they had gotten married she had made them move into a nice three-story house; and thirdly, at random moments she would have spasms, like just now.

'So, what's for dinner?' he asked, trying ignore what had just happened.

His wife smoothed out her skirt and walked back into the living room. 'I've ordered out. We're having Chinese.'

Draco nodded his head, trying to be agreeable. Luckily the doorbell rang and he got up quickly to answer the door. He paid in Muggle money and took the bags into the kitchen.

They both ate the food quietly, not saying much to each other. Occasionally they would mutter how good the food was, but they had very little conversation about how their day was.

That night when they got into bed they said nothing to each other. However, once they were lying there in the dark of night, she began to twirl his hair.

The same thing happened for the rest of the week, another routine. The paper wouldn't be there when he got home, and neither was his wife. He would then go to the café and when he returned his wife would throw the paper in the bin.

It was a Tuesday evening and Draco needed to get home quickly, as he had a business meeting at 4:30 the next morning and needed his rest. When he got home he cursed - the paper wasn't in the house – so he ran to the corner store to get it; he was very glad that they lived in a wizarding community.

He decided that he would hide the paper under his pillow, so that his wife wouldn't throw it out. He would read it when she was asleep.

His wife arrived home soon after he had started dinner. She smiled at him as she helped him set the table.

'You're home early,' she said.

'Yes, so it seems. First night that we didn't have a late night meeting for ages - however, tomorrow I have to be at work by 4:30, so I won't be here when you wake up,' Draco said, putting his wand to work.

He felt bad for lying to his wife - he had told her that he had gotten the paper from his work when instead he had been getting it from the café. He also had told her that he had been at work when he had been at the café reading the paper.

'All right, I have to leave early tomorrow too. We are doing something in the lab,' she replied. She sat down at the table, watching Draco walk around the kitchen making dinner.

Draco set the table and they spent all dinner talking about how their days had been. After they had eaten they went into the study to work - Draco needed to check some documents and his wife needed to write a paper. Even though his wife was working at St. Mungo's, she was working towards getting her Masters degree.

It was about ten when they headed to bed, both needing their sleep.

Draco waited till his wife had fallen asleep before he stuck his hand under his pillow to read the paper. He finished the whole paper in a good half hour when his eyes fell on the Personal Columns. He decided that he would skim through the section; when his eyes fell on a particular letter.

_"If you like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the Cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape."_

Draco didn't think about his wife when he got up from his bed. He knew it was mean, but he had fallen into the same routine with her and he was bored. Draco walked into the study and took out a quill and a scroll of paper.

He wrote,

_"Yes I like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red-tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's  
Where we'll plan our escape."_

He called out to his owl, "Wicked" - his wife had named him. He attached the scroll to his leg and placed some money in the pouch on the owl's leg.

'Get this to the Daily Prophet now,' Draco said to the owl.

He watched "Wicked" fly into the night, before returning to bed and placing the paper under his bed.

The next morning his wife woke him up before rolling over to go back to sleep. He had his shower and then woke his wife up - he couldn't wait till that night. He knew he was being mean, but at that moment he didn't care.

The next day at noon, he walked into the bar O'Malley's. Draco waited with high hopes, when she walked in the place. He knew her smile in an instant and knew the curve of her face; it was Ginny – his own lovely lady.

She walked up to him and said, 'Oh it's you.'

They laughed for a few moments before Draco spoke.

'I never knew that you like Pina Coladas. Or getting caught in the rain, or the feel of the ocean. You like the taste of champagne? If you'd like making love at midnight in the dunes of the Cape – then you're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape.'

She smiled and when the waiter walked over she ordered them both a Pina Colada.

_I was tired of my lady  
We'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording  
Of a favourite song  
So while she lay there sleeping  
I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns  
There was this letter I read_

_"If you like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the Cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape."_

_I didn't think about my lady  
I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady  
Have fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper  
Took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet  
I thought it wasn't half bad_

_"Yes I like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red-tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's  
Where we'll plan our escape."_

_So I waited with high hopes  
And she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant  
I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady  
And she said, "Oh it's you."  
Then we laughed for a moment  
And I said, "I never knew."_

_That you like Pina Coladas  
Getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean  
And the taste of champagne  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes of the Cape  
You're the lady I've looked for  
Come with me and escape_

_repeat chorus twice and fade out_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES** _

_Many thanks to my beta reader Jenny!_

_Alewndrina_


End file.
